the Ring
by leptop siunyil
Summary: Ga ada summary Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan The Lord of the Rings (J.R.R Tolkien)
1. Chapter 1

Gatau kenapa ada ide kayak gini tapi unyil masih agak susah bikin cerita macam ini :v jadi yah... maap kalau gajelas.

:c disini frodo jadi kurcaci bukan hobbit dan mungkin ada hal lain yang kurang masuk akal seperti bahasa dan latar tempatnya xD maap

...

...

"Ayo masuk tuan Frodo!" Teriak Sam panik. Tak sampai seratus langkah Golam mengikuti mereka dibelakang dengan wajah kematian yang masih sama tiap mereka berbalik. Sam menarik tuannya yang memang berfisik lemah kesebuah gua. Namun gua itu menariknya kedalam dengan pusaran yang kuat hingga mereka masuk makin dalam dan terhempas diluar. Luar yang berbeda.

"Khh..." Sam membuka matanya perlahan. Apa yang terjadi?

"Tuan Frodo bangunlah..." Sam mengguncang-guncang tubuh Frodo dengan panik. Matanya melihat sekeliling yang dikelilingi dengan tembok tinggi. Tidak begitu tinggi tapi terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti ditempat tinggal lama mereka.

"S-sam?" Frodo membuka matanya perlahan,"Kita... di-mana?"

"Aku tak tahu tuan Frodo."

"Hanabi! Sudah kukatakan Ayah akan marah jika kau menyentuh cincinnya!" Frodo dan Sam bertatapan bingung mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita yang makin lama makin mendekat hingga mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan berlari-lari kecil diikuti seorang gadis cantik dibelakangnya.

"Apa itu peri?"

"Aku tak tahu tuan Frodo." Entah kenap Sam tak pernah tahu. Frodo menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya putih bersih, rambutnya panjang dengan warna yang aneh senada dengan matanya yang seolah tanpa pupil.

"Eh? K-kalian siapa?" langkah gadis itu terhenti begitu melihat mungkin difikirannya dua pria aneh dengan pakaian aneh dan tanpa sepatu.

"Kak Hinata... Ada peminta-minta?" Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Hanabi itu pun berlari kebelakang tubuh Hinata takut-takut.

"M-maaf... Jika kalian butuh sesuatu sebaiknya minta dengan sopan dan... dari pintu depan..."

...

...

...

"Jadi namamu Hinata?" Hinata tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan Sam yang masih saja mencecar Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengganjal difikirannya.

Hinata memperhatikan kedua pria itu makan seolah sudah berbulan-bulan tak menemukan makanan. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum simpul, sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti cerita dari kedua pria itu yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang pusaran gua yang menariknya ketempat yang asing.

"Kau... memiliki cincin dewa?"

"Y-ya?" Hinata melirik cincin yang sengaja ia kenakan dijari manisnya mencegah Hanabi mengambilnya. Awalnya Hinata agak enggan bicara dengan kedua pria itu. Penampilan mereka membuat Hinata sedikit tak nyaman. Namun melihat cara mereka bicara, Hinata putuskan untuk tak menilainya dengan cara yang salah.

"Ini milik Ayahku... Dia baru membelinya diacara lelang." Jelas Hinata singkat.

"Lelang?" Pertanyan pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Frodo setelah sebelumnya hanya Sam yang mengajak Hinata bicara.

"Ya... Seorang rekan kerja Ayahku baru mengadakan acara lelang untuk amal dan ayahku membeli cincin ini darinya."

"Jangan dipakai." Ucap Sam langsung pada intinya membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?"

"Cincin itu memiliki aura yang buruk."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Frodo yang menyadari nada tak nyaman Hinata segera menyikut Sam memintanya tak bicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Maksudnya... Itu bukan cincin yang bagus untuk wanita..."

"A-ah... ya, kurasa ucapanmu benar..." Hinata tersenyum canggung lalu perlahan melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya. Tanpa sadar jari-jari Frodo merayap kelehernya lalu menggenggam bandul kalungnya yang tergantung dibalik pakaian tebalnya. Cincin yang persis sama dengan miliknya.

"Terima kasih... Jika kau tak keberatan bisakah kau jelaskan dimana kami sekarang?" Tanya Frodo sopan. Hinata terdiam sebentar. Jika pria itu pria dengan gangguan sikologis rasanya mustahil. Mereka jelas bukan warga konoha. Dan mendengar cerita Sam tentang tempat tinggal mereka, Hinata fikir mungkin mereka datang dari tempat yang jauh dan tersesat.

"Jika kalian tak memiliki tujuan..." Hinata terdiam ragu-ragu. Ia mengingat ayahnya, seperti biasa ayahnya takan begitu peduli soal ini. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat tahun lalu Hinata memberi tumpangan untuk seorang temannya dari Suna. Lalu Hinata ingat Neji. Dari semua keluarganya memang hanya Neji yang begitu protektif tentang hidup Hinata tapi Hinata yakin bisa mengatasinya,"Kufikir... kalian bisa bekerja disini sampai kalian menemukan jalan pulang." Lanjut Hinata.

Sam mengangguk antusias,"Sungguh? kau mengijinkan tuan Frodo tinggal?"

"Y-ya... kurasa, eu... selama kalian tidak berkeliaran tanpa sepatu." Hinata menunjuk kaki Sam dan Frodo yang terlihat agak, terlalu tidak sopan untuk dikatakan. Tapi kaki mereka benar-benar kotor dan penuh luka.

"Sepatu? Tapi kurcaci tidak memakai sepatu." Jelas Sam. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengernyit,"K-kur apa?"

"Kurcaci...!" Ulang Sam.

"Ah... Kalian membicarakan mahluk kecil penjaga putri salju?"

"Y-ya? Apa maksudmu? Kami para kurcaci bertugas melindungi cin..." Frodo segera menginjak kaki Sam untuk menghentikan pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hinata takut atau sebenarnya membuat Hinata yakin kalau dirinya sedang bicara dengan dua pria gila.

"Kami mengerti... Tapi kami tak memilikinya..." Jelas Frodo singkat, Hinata mengangguk maklum,"Aku mengerti... Lagipula aku bisa meminjam sepatu sepupuku. Sepertinya kita sebaya."

"Berarti kau berusia dua ratus tahun?" Sam lagi-lagi menanyakan hal aneh.

"Jika dua ratus yang kalian maksud adalah dua ratus persi kurcaci sama dengan enam belas persi manusia. Kurasa ya..."

"Apa? Kau manusia? Kau terlalu kecil untuk ukuran manusia!" Hinata sweatdrop sebesar biji kelapa. Hinata tahu tingginya hanya seratus empat puluh lima senti tapi kata-kata terlalu kecil sungguh ucapan yang sangat pedas. Tak ada yang tahu Hinata memakai alat peninggi badan yang dibelinya dari home shoping sejak tahun lalu tapi tak berhasil.

"Pakailah pakaian ini... Ini milik sepupuku." Hinata keluar dari kamar Neji sambil membawa beberapa pakaian dan sepatu lalu menyerahkannya pada Sam sementara Hinata mengangkat telepon dari Neji.

"Ya kak Neji?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Dirumah."

"Baguslah... Urusan paman masih dua minggu lagi."

"Ya aku tahu... Ka Neji harus mengikuti Ayah agar lebih berpengalaman."

"Kau marah?"

"Y-ya? Tidak... tidak kok... Jaga dirimu dan tolong jaga ayah, awasi makanannya dan obat dan..."

"Dasinya, kacamatanya, pena tinta kesayangannya... Aku tahu Hinata. Kau selalu mengatakannya tiap kami melakukan perjalanan bisnis."

"Hhehe... Baiklah aku takaan membahasnya. Jaga dirimu."

Plipp...

"Wah..." Sam menganga dan Hinata mengedik.

"Wah?"

"Kau bisa melakukan telepati?" Hinata hanya tertawa tak begitu ambil pusing dengan pertanyan konyol Sam.

...

...

...

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Ia ingat kemarin dua pria aneh yang menyebut diri mereka kurcaci tiba-tiba muncul dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Apa itu mimpi? Jika itu nyata dan Hinata memercayainya pastilah Hinata orang paling mudah dibodohi didunia.

"Sudah pagi nona Hinata. Dikatakan nonan harus kesekolah." Hinata mengucek matanya malas. Itu suara yang aneh dan kaku, seperti suara...

"S-sam?"

"Oh ya ampun ya ampun! Aku bodoh!" Hinata membenamkan kembali kepalanya kebantal.

Hinata berjalan pelan kemeja makan. Disana sudah berdiri Sam dengan celemeknya bersama Frodo dan Nenek Chiyo, ketua asisten rumah tangga dikediaman Hyuuga.

"Hanabi belum bangun?"

"Dia bangun siang." Jawab Nenek Chiyo sambil membungkuk. Hinata menganguk paham. Ia mulai menyendokan nasi kemulutnya. Rumah selalu sepi, sebanyak apapun pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya. Mungkin itu perbedaan asisten rumah tangga dengan keluarga. Keluarga miliknya sendiri.

"Frodo dan Sam tidak sekolah?" Hinata mulai berbasa-basi. Seperti biasa Sam memberi jawaban sama seperti sebelumnya tentang kurcaci tidak pergi kesekolah dan seperti biasa pula Frodo menginjak kakinya.

"Um... Bagaimana kalau kalian sekolah saja bersamaku?" Tiba-tiba tawaran konyol itu keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata tidak tahu soal kurcaci atau apapun yang mereka bicarakan, hanya saja mungkin Hinata merasa butuh teman dirumah dan Hinata menemukan dua pria polos itu dibelakang rumahnya. Apa kejahatan saat kau berusaha memanfaatkan kebodohan orang lain untuk kepentinganmu sendiri?

Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam sekolah Neji. Setelah memastikan Kakashi mengurus pendaptaran mereka entah dengan cara seperti apa merekapun mengikuti Hinata kesekolah.

Tak disangka dua pria itu mendapat sambutan cukup meriah. Hinata tak habis fikir sejak kapan para gadis Konoha menjadi begitu agresif soal pria? Mereka sangat mengerikan dimata Hinata dan mungkin dimata Frodo juga. Frodo berjalan makin rapat pada Hinata agak tak nyaman dengan tatapan para gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa... Kau akan terbiasa." Hinata tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkan kepanikan Frodo. Sam bilang ditempat tinggalnya wanita tidak begitu banyak dan kadang terlihat seperti pria jadi Hinata bisa mengerti betapa menakutkannya tiba-tiba ditatap mupeng oleh ratusan pasang mata wanita. Dengan alasan yang sama Hinata pun mengijinkan Frodo duduk diasampingnya dan terus menempel padanya.

"Aku belum mengatakan satu peraturan lagi?" Bisik Hinata berusaha tak menarik perhatian guru Asuma. Frodo menatapnya bingung merasa tak melakukan hal yang salah. Ia hanya mencatat dibuku tulis dengan menggunakan pulpen, seperti yang dilakukan murid lain.

"Jangan gunakan tulisan kuno..." Frodo terdiam. Ia melirik buku catatan Hinata yang memang memiliki gaya tulis berbeda dengannya. Frodo mengangguk meski ia tak begitu mengerti tulisan masa depan. Tunggu! Tulisan kuno? Masa depan?

Frodo memikirkannya hingga bel istirahat berbunyi dan Hinata mengajak keduanya kekantin.

"Sam..."

"Ya tuan Frodo?"

"Aku berfikir kita tersesat diwaktu yang salah."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tulisanku adalah tulisan kuno... Itu artinya kita juga mahluk kuno?" Sam menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah apel.

"Kuno?"

...

...

...

"Apa aku menulisnya dengan benar?" Hinata memerhatikan tulisan dicatatan Frodo lalu mengangguk.

"Kau mudah belajar ya?" Puji Hinata sambil tersenyum. Frodo menatap wajah Hinata yang ia kira Peri. Dia memang sangat cantik dan baik. Meski segala hal yang Frodo alami membuatnya bingung tapi keadaan Hinata, Frodo bisa sedikit mengerti. Frodo tahu Hinata ragu dan tak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada dia dan Sam namun Hinata tetap menerimanya dengan baik.

"N-naruto?" Hinata berdiri menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Sakura.

"Wah.. Hai Hinata.." Sapa Naruto acuh.

"Kenapa Naruto bersama Sa...kura?" Hinata memperhatikan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dengan mesra namun Naruto tergelak seolah mengejeknya.

"Baiklah aku jujur saja ya Hinata? Dulu Sakura memintaku memacarimu agar kau tidak kesepian lagi tapi sekarangkan sudah ad dua anak baru itu..."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... Aku tak ingin pura-pura menyukaimu lagi karena aku menyukai Sakura sejak dulu dan sekarang Sakura tidak memiliki penyesalan apapun karena memacariku." Hinata menatap Sakura nanar yang langsung menunduk dan mundur menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

"S-sakura... Jahat sekali..." Hinata berlari keluar dari kelas sambil menangis. Frodo pun segera berlari menyusul Hinata yang berhenti diatap sekolah.

"Hiks..." Frodo mendekati Hinata perlahan tak ingin Hinata terganggu akan kedatangannya. Diperhatikannya punggung Hinata yang sedikit bergetar. Rambutnya bergerak-gerak indah tertiup angin. Dia sangat cantik, andai dia tidak menangis.

"Frodo... Apa aku tidak menarik?"

"Y-ya apa maksumu?" Frodo tergagap gugup, Hinata berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku malu sekali... Naruto dan Sakura menghianatiku, mungkin karena aku tidak menarik.." Hinata menunduk membuat Frodo bingung. Ia sangat suka melihat Hinata tersenyum, dia terlihat rapuh saat menangis. Frodo berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata dan menarik gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Kau tahu... menurutku, kau yang paling cantik..." Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan Frodo. Ia hanya diam dipelukan Frodo berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan Frodo padanya.

"Jangan menangis... Kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya canggung sambil melepaskan pelukan Frodo padanya.

"A-ayo kembali kekelas..." Putus Hinata. Ia sengaja berjalan mendahului Frodo agar bisa memandunya kekelas sekaligus agar bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

Selama pelajaran berlangaung Frodo hanya duduk dan terus menatap wajah Hinata. Sadar sedang diperhatikan Hinata berulang kali tersenyum kecil balas menatap Frodo.

"Ayo pulang Sam, Frodo..." Keduanya mengangguk namun tiba-tiba Frodo terjungkal dari kursinya. Wajahnya menegang sambil memegangi lehernya yang seolah tercekik.

"Tuan Frodo!" Sam berlari menghampiri Frodo dan membantunya berdiri dibantu oleh Hinata.

"Sadarlah tuan Frodo!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata panik. Frodo melirik Hinata dan mulai tenang namun Frodo dapat melihat tangan-tangan golum mulai mengelilingi tubuh Hinata dan membuat Frodo hawatir. Berkali-kali Frodo berusaha menjauhkan tangan Golam dan menggapai-gapai Hinata.

"Sadarlah tuan Frodo!"

"Frodo tenanglah... Kami disini..." Hinata menggenggam tangan Frodo dan Frodo berangsur tenang. Ia menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya dan ia segera memeluk Hinata seerat mungkin.

"Maaf... Harusnya aku melindungimu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku kau mungkin dalam bahaya..." Frodo berujar pelan. Hinata tak mengerti namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan hawatir... Kau dan Sam kuat, Kalian seperti pelindungku sekaramg." Jelas Hinata tenang. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Frodo memintanya agar tak hawatir. Hinata sendiri merasa sedikit lega karena masih ada Frodo dan Sam disampingnya setelah Naruto mencampakannya.

Frodo menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata tenang,"Kami berjanji akan melindungimu... Karena kita terikat satu sama lain." Sam menumpuk tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan Frodo sambil tersenyum. Mungkin hanya Hinata yang tak tahu jika hidupnya dalam bahaya.

#tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Hai :D unyil seneng banget ternyata ada yang baca dan review #ngomong sendiri xD

Makasih... Namika Ashara yang telah membuat unyil bersemangat :'v

#sebelumnya

"Biarkan aku mati... Jangan berikan cincin dewa pada Golam. Dia penipu, semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kebohongan..." Frodo memejamkan matanya mengingat wajah Pippin disaat terakhirnya. Semua orang telah mati karena cincin terkutuk itu.

Frodo menyentuh lagi bandul kalungnya. Cincin dewa yang telah dipercayakan oleh Gandalf putih padanya menggantikan pamannya Bilbo sebagai penjaga cincin dewa kematian sebelum datang dewa kematian yang baru. Ia tak tahu jika arti penjaga cincin dewa adalah sendirian. Setiap saat menyeret kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang. Kadang ia berfikir jernih tapi tak jarang bagian dalam dirinya sangat memuja cincin itu dan ingin memilikinya. Itu artinya ia ingin menjadi dewa kematian yang baru.

"Frodo, Sam ayo pulang." Panggil Hinata ceria. Frodo mengerjap lalu menatap Hinata sendu. Kemarin malam pundaknya tidak terasa berat karena Hinata. Gadis itu...

"Kau pencuri!"

"Ghh..." Frodo menahan nafasnya yang tercekat tiba-tiba Golam muncul diatas meja tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kembalikan cincin dewa milik kami!"

"..."

"Milik kami! Kau mencurinya dan membuat kami tak bisa kembali ke Shire kota para dewa!"

"S-sam..." Frodo berusaha meminta pertolongan namun suaranya tak keluar. Golam mencekik Frodo hingga Frodo terjungkal kebelakang.

"L-lepas..." Kedua tangan Frodo berusaha keras menjauhkan tangan Golam dari lehernya namun Frodo terlalu lemah dibanding Golam. Matanya terpejam erat dan ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari sisi matanya. Frodo benci saat ia begitu lemah tanpa Sam.

"Tuan Frodo!" Sam berlari menghampiri Frodo dan membantunya berdiri dibantu oleh Hinata.

"Sadarlah tuan Frodo!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata panik. Frodo melirik Hinata dan mulai tenang namun Frodo dapat melihat tangan-tangan Golam mulai mengelilingi tubuh Hinata.

"Kau mau milik kami atau milikmu sendiri?" Golam terkekeh mengancam. Tangan-tangannya membelai wajah Hinata menunjukan jika ia siap menarik keluar raga Hinata kapan saja. Berkali-kali Frodo berusaha menjauhkan tangan Golam dan menggapai-gapai Hinata.

"Sadarlah tuan Frodo!"

"Frodo tenanglah... Kami disini..." Hinata menggenggam tangan Frodo dan seketika Golam menghilang. Bayangan Golam tak lagi terlihat.

Frodo menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya detik berikutnya ia segera memeluk Hinata seerat mungkin.

"Maaf... Harusnya aku melindungimu..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata terlalu bingung untuk mengartikan pelukan laki-laki polos yang kini mendekapnya penuh kehawatiran. Nafas Frodo yang memburu awalnya kini perlahan tenang namun masih ada kehawatiran dari nada bicaranya yang lemah.

"Karena aku kau mungkin dalam bahaya..." Frodo berujar pelan. Hinata tak mengerti namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan hawatir... Kau dan Sam kuat, Kalian seperti pelindungku sekarang." Jelas Hinata tenang. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Frodo memintanya agar tak hawatir. Hinata sendiri merasa sedikit lega karena masih ada Frodo dan Sam disampingnya setelah Naruto mencampakannya.

Frodo menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata tenang,"Kami berjanji akan melindungimu... Karena kita terikat satu sama lain." Sam menumpuk tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan Frodo sambil tersenyum. Mungkin hanya Hinata yang tak tahu jika hidupnya dalam bahaya

...

...

...

ch2

"Kembalikan cincin kami!" Hinata membuka kedua matanya lebar. Ia terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahinya.

Hinata berkeliling dengan tatapannya. Masih sepi seperti biasa dan mulai membuatnya takut. Ia meringkuk memeluk lutut sendirian diatas tempat tidur.

Ia tak ingat detail mimpi buruknya tapi sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Sepertinya ia tidur lebih awal dan mendapat mimpi buruk karenanya. Dengan sedikit enggan Hinatapun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur mencari apapun yang bisa ia makan disana.

"Hinata?" Hinata tersenyum menanggapi panggilan Frodo yang kebetulan sedang didapur juga. Ia membuka kulkas dan meneguk segela susu agar kembali mengantuk.

"Tidak bisa tidur ya?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Frodo mengangguk dan menerima segelas susu dari Hinata,"Aku juga sama... Tadi mendapat mimpi buruk." Lanjut Hinata sedikit bercerita. Frodo menegakan punggungnya antusias.

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Ya... Ada seseorang yang meminta sesuatu dariku... Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu..." Frodo terdiam. Matanya kembali menajam, bisa dilihatnya Golam yang mengikuti Hinata. Golam tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengatakan dengan suara seraknya jika dirinyalah yang akan terus mengganggu malam-malam tenang Hinata.

Lutut Frodo gemetar. Ia masih kesulitan menghadapi dirinya sendiri. Tapi tadi siang semuanya menjadi lebih baik saat tangan Hinata menggenggam tangannya.

Frodo pun berjalan mendekat. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat punggung Hinata yang masih dilingkari Golam. Perlahan tangan Frodo menyentuh lengan Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan menatapnya,"Ada apa?" Frodo tak menjawab ia hanya segera memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekitar pinggang Hinata.

"F-frodo..." Panik. Tentu saja itu reaksi umum yang sudah jelas Hinata tunjukan pertama kali. Hinata berusaha menjauh dari Frodo dan melepaskan kedua tangan Frodo darinya namun Frodo kembali memeluknya lebih erat.

"F-fro-do... k-kau apa yang kau..." Hinata mengutuk dirinya dan gagapnya yang selalu kambuh disaat yang salah.

"Aku akan menjagamu..."Hinata menghentikan reaksi penolakannya dan kini terdiam ambigu.

Sumpah... Hinata tahu jika ia menghabiskan belasan tahun hidupnya dengan duduk dimeja makan seorang diri sambil mendengarkan nenek Chiyo menerangkan daftar menu sarapan, makan siang hingga makan malam yang sama sekali tak penting untuk didengar.

Memangnya siapa yang peduli apakah itu masakan italia atau lumpur Australia? Semua makanan terasa pahit dengan cara yang sama.

Saat kau duduk sendiri padahal ada begitu banyak kursi kosong dihadapanmu tidakah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang panas melubangi hatimu? Bahkan saat Hinata menarik para pelayan agar makan bersama, mereka malah menggigil seolah akan segera dihukum mati karena menghianati negara.

Saat hari natal tiba ia akan melihat Kou dan Kakashi dua penjaganya bernyanyi "we wish you a merry christmas" dengan jenggot santa yang benar-benar tidak menghibur untuk dilihat.

Yah... Sungguh... Hinata tahu ia kesepian dan ia baru saja dicampakan orang yang ia kagumi sejak bocah. Ia butuh sedikit pelarian...

Tapi pelarian harusnya terasa dingin bukannya hangat dan menenangkan.

"F-frodo..." Bisikan tanpa arti itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hinata.

"Jika kau takut lakukan seperti ini... dan kau akan merasa lebih baik." Hening cukup lama. Hinata putuskan untuk menerima saja kenyataan jika ia memang butuh seseorang untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Kedua tangan Frodo beralih keleher Hinata dan kembali memeluknya dengan kepala ia sandarkan kebahu Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"..."

"Aku merasa dadaku bergemuruh..." Wajah Hinata terasa memanas sepertinya mengerti apa maksud perkataan Frodo padanya. Hinata mengangguk seraya menyentuh dadanya. Dia merasakannya juga.

"Eu... Te tidurlah..." Hinata segera melepaskan pelukan Frodo darinya lalu berjalan cepat memasuki kamarnya.

Hinata duduk ditepi ranjang, menekan dadanya yang berdebar keras.

"Kenapa seperti ini?"

...

...

...

Frodo termenung lama dengan mata menatap langit gelap yang hanya dihiasi bebarapa bintang yang tak begitu terang sebenarnya.

Ia membuka kalungnya dan membingkai salah satu bintang dengan cincinnya. Lengkungan senyuman terukir diwajah polos Frodo. Sam yang melihat beberapa langkah didepannya ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya Frodo tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tuan Frodo..."

"Sam? Duduklah..." Senyum Frodo mengembang. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya memberi tempat lebih luas untuk Sam yang memang memiliki perawakan cukup lebar jika dibanding dirinya.

"Tuan Frodo lebih tenang belakangan ini.

. Tapi aku akan tetap mengingatkan... Janga menatap cincinnya dengan cara seperti itu..." Frodo mengangkat bahu dengan raut jelas tak nyaman mendengar ucapan Sam yang selalu sangat berterus-terang.

Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?

Aku hanya melihat cincinnya.

Cincinku sendiri. Apa salahnya?

Pernyataan tak terungkap semacam itu selalu memenuhi kepala Frodo tiap kali Sam berusaha mengguruinya. Frodo tak suka Sam bersikap begitu mudah seolah mengerti segalanya hanya karena sesekali menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Baik! Ralat! Berulang kali!

"Aku penasaran bagaimana nona Hinata bisa memiliki cincin dewa juga." Sam mengganti topik pembicaraan menyadari aura tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh tuannya. Frodo yang memang penasaranpun akhirnya ikut berfikir.

Darimana Hinata mendapatkannya?

Yah... Hinata sudah mengatakannya, itu dibeli dari acara lelang.

Lebih spesifik. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa ada dua cincin dewa?

Satu tergantung dilehernya dan satu ditangan Hinata.

Dan bagaimana bisa kekuatan gelap cincin dewa kematian sama sekali tak mempengaruhi gadis cantik itu?

Jika Smeagol bahkan pamannya Bilbo bisa menggila hingga hampir menghancurkan Shire dan berubah menjadi monster saat memakainya. Kenapa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Hinata memang tak terlihat mengenakan cincin itu lagi sejak Sam mengatakan cincin itu memiliki aura jahat tapi cincin dewa dilehernya bisa merespon keberadaan cincin satunya saat ia dan Hinata cukup dekat. Itu artinya cincin itu masih ada pada Hinata.

"Saat masa lalu dan masa depan bertemu, seorang yang bukan laki-laki akan menjadi dewa kematian pertama diantara sesamanya dan akan menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa menaklukan sisi jahat cincin dewa."

"Itu ucapan Gandalf kan?" Tebak Sam. Frodo mengangguk tenang, itu ucapan Gandalf seratus tahun lalu dihari kematian sang paman. Gandalf mengatakan tak ada yang bisa mengendalikan cincin dewa selain pemiliknya.

Bilbo, Pippin dan Smeagol bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjadi dewa kematian, mereka hanya penjaga yang kehilangan kendali.

Frodo tenggelam dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia mulai membaca situasinya dan mengambil kesimpulan tapi ia masih perlu berfikir mungkin sedikit lebih lama untuk memastikan ia tak salah memahami sesuatu.

Dengusan halus pun terdengar dari Frodo membuat Sam mengedik bingung.

Frodo berfikir Hinata sangat lembut dan rapuh, mungkin dia bukan orang yang Gandalf ramalkan.

Secara sederhana...

Kita bicara kenyataan saja, Sejujurnya errr... Hinata terlalu lemah kan?

...

...

...

"Hei Sakura... Sudah baikan dengan Hinata-chan?" Ino mulai membuka obrolan berat. Wajah Sakura terlihat lesu saat menggelengkan kepalanya merasa menyesal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa masalah percintaan bisa begitu rumit melebihi soal ujian Fisika. Sakura bukan karakter antagonis kan?

Ia hanya sahabat dekat Hinata sama seperti Ino atau Tenten. Tapi keadaannya berjalan tidak sesuai rencana. Karena apalagi jika bukan karena baka dobe Naruto yang tersulut emosinya kala melihat anak bule itu terus menempel pada Hinata?

Lagipula siapa sebenarnya anak baru itu? Tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan asal-usul tak jelas dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Uh... Lihat itu..." Tenten menunjuk kearah pintu dimana Hinata berjalan masuk dengan diapit Frodo dan Sam.

"Dia selalu beruntung jika soal bodiguard." Cibir Ino mulai terbawa perasaan.

"Pagi Hinata-chan..." Sapa Tenten cerah menutupi keluhan kedua temannya. Hinata tersenyum menanggapi sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Tenten.

"Ukhh... Bagaimana rasanya Hinata?"

"Soal apa?" Hinata berbalik kebangku belakangnya merespon pertanyaan aneh sahabatnya. Namun ia berusaha memalingkan wajah saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Sakura begitupun Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau membuat sekolah menggila saat Kou-san dan Kakashi-san datang. Dan sekarang? Dua pria bule? Itu gila!" Ino histeris dan Hinata menyembunyikan diri dibelakang Tenten agak takut.

"K-kurasa... I-tu... hanya keberuntunganku?" Sombong Hinata dengan nada takut yang berlawanan.

Frodo yang duduk disamping bangku Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata tersenyum diantara obrolannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Sam..."

"Ya tuan Frodo?"

"Bukankah Hinata terlihat bahagia?"

"Kurasa kau benar... Biasanya dia akan murung begitu sampai dirumah." Frodo mengangguk setuju. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan perasaan tak nyaman karena merasa terus diperhatikan. Beberapa bangku didepan Frodo terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut cat pirangnya, Naruto. Pria yang beberapa hari lalu membuat Hinata menangis. Ia berusaha mengulum senyum makin tak nyaman karena Naruto menatapnya tajam. Itu jelas bukan tatapan bersahabat.

#tbc


End file.
